


Treat

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [21]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: After a long day, sometimes you just need a treat.





	Treat

Jack comes out of the building at five on the dot. She’s fuming as she walks across the parking lot over to Miranda’s silver sports car.

“Long day?” Miranda asks as her roommate slips into the passenger seat and closes the car’s door with gusto.

“I heard from the mechanic, they are gonna need another day or two.” Jack runs her hand through her own hair as she leans back on the seat’s headrest.

“Well, I can drive you, it’s fine.”

Her roommate lets out a groan at that. Jack hates being dependent but Miranda finds it humorous. The eternal rebel forced to ask for assistance. When they stop at the intersection that leads them out of Jack’s workplace, she turns right at the light.

“Our apartment was to the left, Cheerleader." 

"I know.” Miranda says with a smile.

“Where are we going?” Jack just wants to go home and have a beer.

“Relax, Jack." 

Another groan and Jack desists for a while. The rest of the drive goes by in quiet agreement. Of course, this changes the moment Jack notices them pull into a drive-thru.

"Ice cream? Really?”

“Yeah.” Miranda looks at her, completely serious. “Now, choose your death by sugar.”

Jack’s eyes go from her roommate to the menu behind her. After a moment, she leans back on her seat again. 

“Waffle cone, toffee ice cream, with gummi bears and Reese’s pieces as toppings.” Her uninterested tone tells Miranda she knew exactly what she wanted before even looking at the menu.

Nodding, Miranda pulls the car up to the ordering window. She gets Jack’s as specifically requested and a large cup of cookies and cream ice cream with no toppings for herself. At the next window, they receive their orders and Miranda refuses to take money from Jack. She can pay for take out later in the week. Bringing the car out of the drive thru, she finds a parking spot so they can enjoy their treat.

“Thank you again.”

Miranda looks up from her ice cream at the words, turning towards her passenger. Soulless Jack, with her nerves of steel and frozen heart. A smile spreads on her lips as she sees her roommate try to hide her emotions by busying herself with her dessert.

“It’s not a problem Jack.” She assures her again and then Miranda figures she might as well continue. “It’s nice that we get to spend some time together. We live under the same roof after all.” Her admission surprises her a little, even if she knows she means it.

Jack finally makes eye contact, smiling at her roommate. Miranda sees the worry in her eyes. Dependence is really not her thing. She doesn’t bring it up though and just returns the smile. Even if they can’t articulate their feelings in their own ways, maybe little by little they can help each other out. 


End file.
